


Master and Servant

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Lance is Keith's servant in the Holy Grail War, M/M, Mostly they talk and feel, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want you to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I thought about a VLD x Fate AU crossover a month back and here I am writing a snippet of it.
> 
> Also commissioned a piece from the lovely artist, Linfern, who drew Lance as Lancer and it is marvelous right [here](http://linfern.tumblr.com/post/149178994298/commission-for-ahintofblue-lance-mcclain-from).
> 
> This story is mostly a drabble I thought of, just whatever came to mind. I wanted to play around and there you have it! These drabbles won't be in order, they're more of moments in time and be filled with other characters besides Keith and Lance. We'll see though.
> 
> EDIT 08/21/16:  
> Please go [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes) because anything AU related is now under the fate au tag (My drabbles will be based on those).

Keith studied the command seal on his left hand, a sharp blade composed of intricate circuit lines with two thinly drawn circles encompassing it like a brush stroke.

Coran taught him the meaning of the seal before. How it was a status symbol that defined him as a Master in the Holy Grail War and to use up all three commands would be an immediate forfeit even if his servant was alive.

He prayed the battles ahead doesn’t force him to use it. They met with the Assassin a few nights back by the name of Shirogane and his Master, Allura who was from a long line of royalty of a dead kingdom. She stated her wish before Keith, her desire was to reclaim what was lost to her.

Then there was Shiro who was quick and silent, easily hiding in the darkness along with his other assassins. There was not just one but many who went by that title.

The two together were formidable foes. Shiro, a deadly dagger user while Allura’s strength was focused in magic. Her skills were exceptional and Keith knew he wasn’t even close to her level.

Sometimes, he wondered how long he’ll live before he died.

His servant materialized next to him, almost startling the boy from his thoughts. “Thought you’d be asleep by now, kid.”

“I’m not tired and I’m not a kid.” Keith replied, rubbing his fingers across the mark.

“Yeah? Well, a growing boy like you should be. Don’t think I want another in-depth discussion with Coran about keeping you awake again.” Lance said and leaned against the wooden desk, eyeing at seal. “What do you humans say again? Penny for your thoughts?”

Keith looked up. “Oh. Yeah, pretty much.” His gaze returned to his crest again.

“You know…” Lance gently spoke, assuring. “You can tell me anything.” He reached out and cupped Keith’s hand with his left. “What’s troubling you?”

Keith pulled back quickly, lips curled into a thin line. He almost saw a flicker of sadness in those blue eyes. “It’s nothing. I should-I should go to bed. Gotta get my sleep in for tomorrow’s practice.” He moved to stand from his seat but Lance laid a hand on his shoulder. A little coax to make Keith stay.

“Nah. I think you can stay up a little longer but don’t tell Coran that.” Lance smiled and brought a second chair. He sat down and simply said. “We’re not going to die.”

“What? Of course we’re not.” Keith huffed. “That’s why I summoned you for.”

“You did but I sense your worries.” Lance reached out again, his thumb brushed against Keith’s command seal. This time, Keith didn’t pull back.

“I don’t want you to die.”

“I won’t. I’m good at what I do and I have you as my Master.”

Keith wanted to trust him. The sincerity in his words and how his voice blanketed in sweet comfort made his heart feel light again at times.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Not this time.” Lance said. “I’ve seen your struggles and your falls but you continue to surprise me. You have a strong body and an unbreakable heart. I don’t know about you but I find that quite endearing.”

The heat rose in Keith’s face as he stared right into blue orbs, finding nothing but truth but he looked away immediately, a bit embarrassed at such a compliment.

“Cute.” Lance grinned and take Keith’s hand in his before placing a light kiss upon the seal. He tilted his head up and smiled. “I can go on if you like. So much to say, so much I want to do to you.”

Keith shook his head and sighed, smiling back. “You’re insufferable.” The back of his hand grazed against Lancer’s face and Lance leaned into it with a satisfied hum.

“Only with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request you want to see in this AU, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
